Jackie
Jackie, full name Jacqueline Daisella Moonsina, is the mother of Skylar Moonsina and sister-in-law to Nathan Moonsina. Description Jackie is a Lylan/Yxin/Witheran rhybrid (Yxin heritage only at 2%) that has a very similar appearance to her daughter. She has green eyes and short silver hair. History Jackie was born & raised very mislead about how the world works. Her mother, Taylor V. Byanson, died unexpetedly from cardiac arrest just two weeks after Jackie came to the world. Her father Brian was never able to get over his wife's death and quite oftenly would send her to a daycare just to get her out of the house. By the time Jackie was in grade school, everyone knew about her situation and pitied her greatly. She always wondered where her mother Taylor was, but Brian left the question unanswered. In her frustration, Jackie lashed out at whoever mentioned her mother, until the frustration became so great she couldn't bear to hear about anyone's mothers. Jackie was often labeled as "the troublemaker" and frequently got bad grades in all subjects. She was held back twice, once in 2nd grade and again in 5th grade, due to her horrible average. No matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't live a "normal" life. By the time she was in junior high (8th grade), unjust cruelty towards both Lylans and Endi was starting to pop up more and more at a rate that seemed impossible to control. Jacqueline despised her junior high years since they were the years where pity from her lost mother faded away into bullying. In her sophomore year, Jackie ran into Rodrick by pure luck when she got into a fight with a group of school drugdealers. Rodrick stood up for her and told the drug dealers off angrily. After that incident, it was as if Jacqueline and Rodrick were meant to find each other. However, problems started rising with their close friendship - Rodrick had borderline personality, and one sad day Jackie accidentaly bumped into Rodrick and spilled his drink all over his new shirt. He screamed at her and the relationship after that only got worse over time. The very next year, Jackie had tried numerous times to build their relationship back up until she invited him over to her house. The unimaginable happened. Just a few weeks later, Jackie was confirmed to be what some people called 'carrying a bundle' when she passed out in a tennis match just two minutes after it started. Jackie feared that her reputation would drop even lower if the nine cruel months had passed that were awaiting her. She purposefuly dropped out of high school and stayed with Rodrick, who had an equally bad situation to start with amongst his family. They moved out several days later to Ohio, where Skylar eventually was brought to the world. Jackie kept her rough past and teen 'carrying' a secret to everyone, including her daughter. Two years later, after she got married to Rodrick, Jake also came, but at that point, Jackie gave up trying to live - sometimes she would throw things or make a fuss over the tiniest of problems. On the sad day where Jackie was planning to tell her kids her past and get it over with, the Lylan war took place in Ohio, where she, Jake, and Rodrick were engulfed in the debris of their apartment. Category:Human Mobs Category:Rhybrids